


Frozen

by Dastarman



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: hopefully this turns out good, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastarman/pseuds/Dastarman
Summary: Know that this is the first actual story I have made in a long while(and no, i'm not a good writer so don't try to find my old work for it is long gone off this cite. Plus it was on another account) so this is gonna be pretty bad. I hope you'd at least like the attempt of me trying to write a good story.
Kudos: 4





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Know that this is the first actual story I have made in a long while(and no, i'm not a good writer so don't try to find my old work for it is long gone off this cite. Plus it was on another account) so this is gonna be pretty bad. I hope you'd at least like the attempt of me trying to write a good story.

Cyanheart sat near the warrior den as a cold breeze flows through the camp, brushing her short silver fur as she shivers slightly from the cold. Leaf-bare was rough on the clans this season and finding prey was also rough for almost nothing could be found when hunting parties went out. She can remember the last time a Leaf-bare has been this cold, she was just a kit in the nursery, huddling up against her mother when the chilling breeze came by. Her mother, Doeclaw, would always play with her when the other kits in the nursery where sleeping, or didn't want to play with her, always happy and telling Cyankit how great of a warrior she would become one day. Sadly, near the end of Leaf-bear Cyankit woke up to her mother dead, finding out from Leafpool and Jayfeather that she had starved and was to weak to get up and ask anyone to help her, so she died during the night. Cyankit was devastated and her father Wolfpelt along with the queens helped out in taking care of her until she became an apprentice. Through out her apprenticeship though, Cyanheart has felt as if her death was her fault and in doing so, made her slowly feel like she's worthless and that she shouldn't have been born so her mother could still be alive. She never voiced it out to anyone and started to keep to herself, felling that she doesn't deserve friends and the clan would be better off without her, but she still pushed on, if only to keep Wolfpelt happy.

She snaps out of her thoughts when she hears the entrance to the den rustle and a tired looking Dustpelt comes out of the den, his pelt rough and furr prickling out in places. He yawns before sitting next to Cyanheart and starts cleaning his pelt. "Chilly day huh? I could feel the wind from inside the den." He said in between licks. "Yeah." She replied. "Prey has been hard to find too. There's barely enough food for the whole clan." As she look's around the camp, she can see many of the cats have became lean and their bones visible trough their pelts. Cyanheart wasn't any better, her pelt was ruffled and unkept, her green emerald eyes dull and her bones were sticking clung on to her skin. She sneezed as another cold breeze came through, and shivered. Dustpelt eyed her from the corner of his eye while cleaning, narrowing slightly when she sneezed. "Y'know, you should eat something right? and also check that sneeze for a cold. It could get worse ya know." Cyanheart just shook her head. Why waste prey and herbs on her when someone else could get something worse and need prey? Cyanheart had stopped eating prey to save it for the elder's or queens that would need it more. Cats had asked her if she had eaten and would say yes only for them to not worry about her Though just like Dustpelt, some had eyed her and could tell she wasn't eating, telling her to eat something. She would say ok and take prey, but not really eat much if anything at all and just take it to the queens or elders. The last time she ate anything fully was when Wolfpelt forced her to eat after questioning her and seeing through her lie, sitting next to her and watch her until she finished. Cyanheart looked outside the entrance and see it's snowing again lightly. "I'm going to go hunting for a while. Want to join?" "Cant," Dustpelt replied, done with his cleaning, "Got a patrol to do." Cyanheart just nodded her and mewed a small bye before exiting outside. 

* * *

While walking around the forest, Cyanheart looked around for prey but for some reason, she also got a nagging feeling that prey wasn't what she was actually looking for. She felt like there was something else, something important, that she's missing. " _But what?_ " She thought. There isn't many things she wanted, but yet, something was telling her to search for whatever it is. Cyanheart kept looking, forgetting about finding prey, for what felt like moons, but couldn't find anything. As she stopped searching, she realized that it was starting to snow harder, and the wind was stronger, chills running up her spine as she shivered, her teeth chattering, and she felt like her whiskers would fall of. Cyanheart fur blew in the wind and her vision started to blur, but she kept on going. " _I need to find this thing! I don't know why but its very important! I can feel it!"_ As she kept walking the wind blew fiercer and all she could see was white from the snow, as her vision became more and more blurred. Her paws were numb, her legs felt stiff, and she was growing very tired, her ears down, pressed against her head, as she struggled to walk until she stop, shivering and feeling the cold pierce through her. _"I can't go on....."_ She thought as her the world became more and more dark, the sound of the wind slowly getting lower and she didn't have the energy to even shiver anymore. Suddenly she sees a figure in the distance, and felt a strong urge to get to the figure. _"This is what i was looking for!"_ Cyanheart thinks excitedly as energy courses through her body, the cold and harsh winds gone as she runs towards the figure. The figure turns into a cat, also heading towards Cyanheart more slowly. As Cyanheart came to a halt in front of the cat, she realizes it's her mom. "Doesclaw! I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you so much!" As she looks at Doeclaw, she could see love and joy in her eyes, but also sorrow, as if almost sad to see her. Cyanheart looks all over her mother again, her short, grey pelt clean and smooth, unbothered from the fierce winds earlyer, her amber eyes clear and full of life again, and her smile making Cyanheart's heart almost explode from happiness. Suddenly Cyanheart realizes what it was she was looking for. She bows her head down and looks at her paws on the snow, though she noticed there was no prints in the snow she was standing on, almost like she was just floating on the snow. _"Weird."_ She thought, before sadness floods through her. "I'm sorry you died Doeclaw, If it wasn't for me, you would have been still alive with Wolfpelt." Her ears lower as Cyanheart continues to stare at the ground before feeling a tongue liking her ears softly. Cyanheart gives a soft purr as her mom continues to like her ears and head. "I forgive you." The words she was searching for. Her mothers _forgiveness._ Cyanheart looks up at Doeclaw with joy and pads up to her, brushing her fur against her and leaning in. "It was never your fault to begin with. Me and Wolfpelt made to choice to have you, and we never regretted it. You brung us so much happiness in our lives when we found out we were going to be parents. And even though I died from helping you, I never regretted it, because you got to continue living with your father. Now come on, lets go." Cyanheart looked back at Doeclaw confused. "Go? Where we going?" Doeclaws expression was full of sympathy and a bit of sadness. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you when we get there." Cyanheart was still confused, but nodded her head and started to walk away. Doeclaw watched her, happy, but also saddened that it had to be this way to see her daughter again. She wished Cyanheart hadn't became depressed and started to starve herself, but at least in the end, she was still able to see her again. Doeclaw also knew that Wolfpelt would be very sad when he finds out what happened. Cyanheart's call brung her back, and she meowed back telling her she's coming.

 _"Don't worry Wolfpelt. I'll watch over our daughter until you come to join us. Then we can be a happy family again._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, if anyone even reads it. This took like 3 hours to write, but I'm pretty sure that's horrible time for a 1000 word story. Eh, whatever. This is most definitely full of mistakes, but I don't care. Feel free to leave a comment or something if you like it and criticism. I won't say I'll continue making stories, but if I do make one, i would like to know the what mistakes I did so I could do better.


End file.
